The present invention relates to interfacing new sensors to incumbent controls. In particular, it relates to optically interfacing a new sensor, such as a spectrometer with plasma generator, to an incumbent electro-optical sensor. Logic and resources to control activation of the incumbent electro-optical sensor may be included.
Semiconductor manufacturing has adopted various telemetry techniques utilizing mass spectrometry or process plasma glow spectrographic analysis to improve the cleaning, conditioning or operation of reaction chambers in which a variety of reactions take place, such as deposition, cleaning, etching, implantation, ashing, etc. Telemetry techniques help operators monitor processes that take place on a microscopic level inside a closed chamber that often is sensitive to any form of outside radiation. One technology sometimes used is monitoring a plasma reaction chamber to view radiation emitted by process plasma. Another technology is to use a mass spectrometer to analyze residual gases. More recently, these inventors have begun using a spectrometer having a plasma generator to analyze process gases.
An opportunity arises to interface new sensors with incumbent sensors. A way of coupling the new sensors that would provide familiar signals to incumbent sensors may be integrated to a facility more easily than an entirely new system.